Happier Ending!
by Elryne
Summary: I hate the ending of blood plus so I figured I'd make my own version. It's like some sort of parody. And it's between Saya and Diva only. Basically, the fight is really just between them...  Read please!


_I found episode 50 of blood plus to be too sad...and annoying. So, I made another one instead! Well, it's only between Saya and Diva._

_This is a lighthearted ending, 'kay? Some sort of parody if you ask me..._

_Well, just enjoy reading it._

_

* * *

_

Saya gripped her katana tightly in her hand and faced her evil twin sister, Diva, who was in an evil-looking dress, with an evil looking sword in her evil-looking hand and…well, everyone knows _everything _about Diva is evil.

Diva stepped down the stone steps. "Sister, you're here to kill me, aren't you?" she asked. She advanced toward Saya.

"Our very existence has caused many people misery," Saya deadpanned. "Therefore, I am going to kill you."

_You could have just answered 'yes', _Diva thought irritably. "Is there no other way?" she asked.

Suddenly, Saya brightened. "On second thought, there _is _a way."

_I was hoping you'd say 'no' and go on with killing me, _Diva thought, rubbing her temples.

"How about we just go on living as sisters and not have to stain ourselves with bloodshed and pain?" Saya suggested.

"Earth calling Saya," Diva said sarcastically. " 'we're sworn enemies', remember?"

"We are?"

"Duh! That's why this freakin' series had to extend to fifty _long _episodes 'cause you're trying to kill me."

"Oh." Saya still did not get Diva's point.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Diva rolled her eyes. "We're sworn enemies, okay?" she repeated. "I killed Joel, the brainless human who you looked up to as a father and the one who locked me up for so long it drove me mad, and then I killed everyone else in his stupid boring old party. Then I did some other evil stuff and altogether I only caused you misery and pain." She paused. "Did I mention I drank Riku's blood and raped him?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, I just said it. So there. You got my point?"

"And you raped Riku because…?"

"Auggh! " Diva smacked her forehead. "Oh for crying out loud…" She faced Saya. "We're supposed to hate each other intensely, remember? We have to kill each other and call each other names!"

"I meditated deeply and realized I was wrong," Saya began dramatically. "Killing you would be unfair. That's why…" She brought out a book. "…that's why I read the book 'The wonders of Reverse Psychology' by Will Adamson and learned a better solution to our problem."

"Yeah right." Diva snorted in ridicule. "What'll you do? Convince me to slay myself?"

"Yes, that's it!" Saya considered the question for a moment. "Wait. No, you idiot! That's—" She clapped a hand over her mouth, looking horrified. "Oh my gosh! Did I just call you an _idiot_?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Saya apologized.

Diva raised an eyebrow. "Look who just came from Nice Town."

Saya ignored Diva's sarcastic remark and instead she said, "I learned that fights, wars and the like are meaningless because they only cause unnecessary bloodshed and hatred. I also learned how to become peaceful with all my enemies by reading 'Tranquility' by Ellen Stone. See?" She brought out another book.

"…And where exactly did you get those?"

"Don't ask," Saya said darkly. "Trust me. You wouldn't want to _know_."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"So anyways!" Saya continued cheerfully. "These two books taught me the ways of peace. It took me, like, two _whole_ weeks to read these both, but that's not the point. I have found the true answer to the rancor between us. And I know how to settle it."

"And so…?"

"'Violence does not answer anything' so the saying goes. _So _instead of killing you right now and feeling guilty over your death later on, I decided I'd love you instead!"

"…what?"

"You heard me darn well. 'Instead of hating your enemy, you must love them for then the love will return', I read. So instead of hating you. I should _love _you! Why don't I lavish you right now with my _warm, sisterly love? _"

"'Lavish your love'?" Diva repeated. "Are you kidding me? I'm your evil sister, hussy! Take note: _EVIL _sister."

"Evil or not evil, you're still my sister. And we're family!" Saya cheerfully said. She opened her arms toward Diva. "Now, who wants a hug?"

"Don't you _dare _touch me," Diva growled.

"Okay, Diva does!" Saya cried happily, ignoring Diva's ominous threat and heading for her.

"Eeek! No! I don't want an embrace! Especially from a creep like you!" Diva dropped her sword and tried to run away.

"Too late!" Saya caught up with Diva and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "Now doesn't it feel nice to be hugged by onee-chan?"

"Gaaah! No!" Diva cried frantically. "Let go of me you creep! Let go of me _now!_"

"Nope," Saya answered. "And it's not nice of you to call your onee-chan names. That's why I'll hug you until I remove all those _years _of pain."

"Nooo!" Diva struggled violently to break free. But Saya held her with surprising strength. "All evil is _draining_ away! Now I feel so warm and kind! Gaaah! Sister's kindness is overcoming my evil!"

"Who's a good little sister?" Saya asked.

"No one…" Diva grumbled.

"Who's a _good _little sister?" Saya repeated, squeezing Diva tightly.

"Aaack! …I…am…" Diva struggled to say. She was gasping for breath. "I…yield…"

Saya finally broke the embrace. "There! Didn't it feel good to be in onee-chan's protective arms?"

"All evil was reduced to zero…" Diva gasped as she fell on both her knees. "Now I feel so…kind. I have this sudden urge to do good." The realization hit her. "Nooo! I'm a _good _person now! I'm no longer an antagonist!"

"Welcome to the group!" Saya said cheerfully.

Diva screamed like a horrified banshee. (If a banshee's normal cry is already high-pitched and bone-chilling, what _more _if it were horrified, eh?)

"Now," Saya began cheerfully, skipping to her side. "Tell me who won this fight."

"Heck no," Diva said stubbornly, folding her arms. "There's nothing that would make me admit _anything_."

"Aww, c'mon," Saya said, nudging her with her elbow. "Is that how my _good_ little sister should act?"

A vein throbbed on Diva's temple. _Crap... _Her mouth was about to open but she clamped it shut. _Crappy hell! This damned body is now reacting to good, complimentary words. _"You..." She struggled not to say it. _Goddammit! Now that I was purified, I can't say a goddamned lie! _"You win, onee-chan." She gasped, trying to take in large amounts of air. _Damn it... Is this how HARD it is to tell the truth?_

"Now that's a _good _girl," Saya said sweetly, patting Diva's head. Diva pushed it away irritably.

Saya jumped in glee and skipped around in the stage. "Yay! Now who's in for a high five?"

"Me!" Haji cried excitedly in the background, waving his hand high in the air.

"Eeek! I wasn't asking you!"

"Oh..."

"Damn," Diva muttered. "Men, do I hate _happy _endings or what..."

Saya overheard her. "Who wants another hug?"

"_NO!_"

"That's not the answer!" Saya said happily, heading for Diva with her arms outstretched.

"_Noooo!"_

_

* * *

_

_So there we are! I told you it's focused only on Saya and Diva. No complains for that part, right? _

_And, heck, who cares what happened after that? Well, it would be interesting if the whole world was dominated by chiroptera...but with Diva 'purified' into a protagonist?_

_Wonder what would have happened. LOL._

_That's all. I hoped you enjoyed it. _

_Could you tell me if it was okay by means of a review? Thanks. I'd really appreciate it if you did.  
_


End file.
